Overbit Chaos
by Takushi Rena
Summary: The Keyblade Masters are gone, the worlds are dying, and the last hope for peace can't end this reign of darkness. Post-KH2, AU.


**PROLOGUE : ****_fate of the unknown_**

Not even Xehanort couldn't have committed something as evil, as horrendous, as this.

A single, flickering streetlamp cast its light onto the black street, spotlighting a silhouette collapsed to his knees. Short, rapid gasps of breath expelled and returned to his lungs. His arms shook, his bright, blue orbs tracing his spread apart, soaked fingers. The puddles rinsed the crimson splattered on his hands. As he rose, he shook his cut hands, flicking muddy droplets away. His head hung for a moment, staring at his tilted palms.

His gaze shot up. His eyes snapped onto a single sight: a shadowed heap on the concrete.

The brunet ran.

"Your Majesty!"

Sora slid and splashed through the rain puddles on his knees, pivoting and turning to the collapsed figure. Using the light of the streetlamp, the boy looked over the features of the collapsed mouse. Clothing tattered, cuts and wounds embedded into his torso, and crimson soaked into the whites of his gloves. Worst of all: his eyes were closed, chest unmoving.

"No, no, wake up!" he screamed, voice crackling. He rammed his palm into the mouse's shoulder, shaking it hard. "Your Majesty, please wake up!"

The King remained in his motionless state, never wavering and never waking. Sora swallowed hard and rose to his feet, sneakers sliding back.

His eyes set on another collapsed figure. Tightening his fists, another tense swallow slithered down his throat. He forced his sneaker down, pushing himself past the life-drained mouse.

His arms shook more and more violently, each step stirring a tense feeling in his stomach as he begged himself turn away. His eyes fought to look forward, yet he found himself always looking away. At last, the boy reached the figure as he fell by his side.

The boy's voice cracked, his bright blue orbs reflecting the silver-haired teen's blank features and closed eyes. He hung his head, shoulders shuddering.

"No..."

His hand snapped onto the teen's shoulder, ripping it from the crimson-ridden puddle. Sora wouldn't let himself believe it; his heart and mind were consumed by his naive fantasy. To him, this was all a dream.

"Riku! Wake up, you gotta wake up!"

The silver-haired teen's head bobbled. Sora's strained eyes watched red droplets drip from his white strands, staring at the cuts across the teen's face. He shook him more, praying that he would snap awake; that everything would be okay! Yet, Riku never stirred.

"What about everyone back home? Kairi, your parents, everyone on the island... Riku, you wouldn't leave 'em again, would you?"

Droplets begun to drip onto the brunet's face, the whites of his eyes turning red. He released a shaking choke, throwing his arms around the teen's chest. There came a soft thud into the puddle, splashing across the lifeless Riku and the broken Sora.

"_Please_ just wake up," his voice warbled, muffled into Riku's vest, "I just found you, I can't lose you again..."

Sora remained motionless for a moment, shoulders shuddering as he fought to silence himself. Moments passed, his cries quiet at last. The boy released his arms and rose to his feet.

There was no point in trying to wake the dead. The boy's eyes cast across the pair and, slowly, Sora backed away into the darkness.

"Why did this happen?" he whispered, arms shaking.

The day still remained vivid in his mind: the day the King's letter was sent to them.

_"It's probably nothing. I don't know what's got the King so worked up... So what if the world came back?" _

_"Well, something's probably up if the King's worried about it. 'sides, we get to go out into the worlds again! It'll be awesome!"_

King Mickey's worry took a toll on him, leading him, at the advice of Yen Sid, to call Sora and Riku to the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid explained the news: the World that Never Was, the Nobody's home that had been destroyed along with Xemnas, had returned and a dark energy was coming from it.

_"Don't worry, Master Yen Sid! I can handle it!"_

_"_We_ can handle it, Sora. You're not going alone. The King and I are coming with you. Whatever it is, we'll fight it together."_

Sora tried to convince Riku and the King to stay behind, fighting to keep his friends out of danger. In the end, the three Keyblade Wielders headed for the dark city, ready to find this strange energy, take care of it, and return home.

But what they found was something terrifying: something violent and callous.

The friends that Sora had fought to protect, they were gone.

Sora's dim blue orbs focused on the shadows on the floor - his friends. His chest heaved and he doubled over, hissing.

"_Why..._" he snarled, pinching his eyelids together.

As the tip of the enormous skeleton key clicked on the ground, the brunet begun to feel something dripping down on his shoulders. It was cold, cool enough to send shivers through him. It stained his arms and soaked into his vest and gloves, trailing down to his shorts and shoes.

Sora's gaze rolled up and held his empty palm out, staring up into the night sky above. He saw droplets drip from the clouds, splashing onto the ground below. The world had suddenly grown cold, raining dropping like tears from heartbroken eyes. Perhaps because two of his dear friends were gone and dead; perhaps, unlike the Nobodies, this world had an empathic heart.

The boy shook his head, regaining his composure. He gave one last glance to shadowed heaps on the ground. His gaze shifted back behind him, then back at his friends. Ultimately, he turned towards them. The keyblade was gone, and he reached out a hand to take the King's arm. Dead or not, he had to take them back. He couldn't abandon his friends like that, even if they were already gone; he refused to just leave them there to rot.

Clutching the arm of the mouse, he hoisted him off of the ground. The mouse was cold and limp, a thought that twisted Sora's insides. He swallowed back whatever had trailed up his throat, disgusted by what happened on this night. As he took a tight grip on the King, he reached out for Riku.

The boy's orbs trailed upward.

Someone stared back.

_SHING!_

"_Aah!_"

The King's body fell with a soggy thud. Then came the sound of a metal slice, like a blade scratching leather. Sora heard another thud. He searched the blackness.

He felt trapped, constricted. The light was knocked out of his eyes, the world now dark and blurred. He was feeble, helpless. Yet, he could feel: something hard was against his back, like stone or concrete... He was upright, against a wall, _cold_... The rest was too dark to tell.

But, even though everything was black in his eyes, he did see one thing:

Green eyes staring back.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

The slick, oily voice slid into the air, a sickening chuckle slithering through Sora's ears and twisting his insides.

The boy shook his head as light and sharpness returning to his eyes. He saw the King and Riku's silhouettes still collapsed on the ground, but they were so distant now. He tried to move his feet, but they couldn't reach the ground. He tried to move his body, but his form wouldn't budge. And breathing? _No_, that wasn't happening, said the cloaked enigma's grip.

He gagged, gasping with bloodshot eyes. The boy squirmed against the concrete wall, hands wrapped tight around the enigma's wrist. No matter how much he tugged or any attempts he made to kick the figure away, nothing happened; the grip and the enigma remained.

Sora stared up into glowing, viridescent orbs, seeing a smirk light up beneath the shadow of the man's hood.

"Is this the infamous Keyblade Master? Sora, I take it?" The man laughed, "I thought you'd be a lot... taller. Pretty damn short, to be honest."

The boy snarled at the chuckle, squirming.

The enigma shrugged, "Damn, how can the Heartless be afraid of such a little _pipsqueak_? I'm surprised you even managed to defeat Ansem _or_ Xemnas!

"But today's your lucky day, Mr. Pipsqueak Keyblade Master," a glint flickered in the man's eyes, "Wanna take a guess as to why?"

Sora's mouth slacked, yet nothing escaped except for loud, hard choke. He wheezed at the man's tightening grip, the heel of his palm slamming against his windpipe. The pain shot a wince across his face and his body stiffened. The man drew closer, nose to nose with the boy. He couldn't tell if he was choking on the lack of air or from the man's putrid, smoky breath.

"Aww, no guesses?" His voice mockingly raised up a notch, the man tilting his head, "That's just too bad. I didn't want to spoil the surprise! But, I figure you already know what's coming..."

Sora's eyes stared down. His heart jumped in his chest, fighting to free itself. The whites of his eyes flashed and reflected the glint of a silver blade.

The man smirked.

"End of line, Keyblade Master."

_SHING!_

A loud thud resonated throughout the alleyway, leaving another lifeless form on the soaked concrete.

Another star blinked out from the night sky.

* * *

**A/N:** So... this was a scrapped piece of writing, but I wanted to put it in nonetheless, so yay writing mistakes! :D

Anywho~ This is the first part of a story I've been working on for a few years now and I'm going to start posting chapters soon! I'm in the process of editing everything and it's unfortunately taking a lot of time, but I hope to have the first chapters up soon. Until then, I hope you enjoy this and I hope you'll continue to read the story itself when it's out!


End file.
